fearfandomcom-20200222-history
F.E.A.R. (Organization)
This article is about the F.E.A.R. organization. For information on the game as a whole, see F.E.A.R. The F'irst '''E'ncounter 'A'ssault 'R'econ, or '''F.E.A.R., was formed during 2002 as a covert branch of the United States Army's Special Forces to defend various national security interests against threats of a paranormal or supernatural nature, most notably Psionics. As such, F.E.A.R. and its select few operatives are rarely taken seriously, given the unbelievable nature of what they fight against. Regardless, F.E.A.R. is an elite unit and has the perogative to take military assets from other military branches such as the Air Force and the US Army. They have permission to use deadly force and heavy weapons against perceived threats, such as Replica soldiers, ATC Security Guards and, fittingly, Alma's supernatural enemies. Weapons available to them include assault rifles, combat shotguns, and even rocket-propelled weaponry, as well as experimental energy weapon systems. They also have access to intelligence service systems such as the Hannibal-3 spy satellite. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon In ''F.E.A.R., the F.E.A.R. team is called in to investigate a psychic commander named Paxton Fettel who has gone rogue, taking an army of clone soldiers with him. Rowdy Betters heads up the team, staying behind the scenes but issuing information and orders via headset. Jin Sun-Kwon stays away unless a body has been found, at which point she is called in to examine it. Spencer Jankowski initially assists the F.E.A.R. Point Man, but disappears early on. Also, there are not many F.E.A.R. Operatives encountered throughout the game. By the end of the game, F.E.A.R. has uncovered the dirty secrets of Armacham Technology Corporation, and has blown up the secret Origin Facility in an effort to stop the supernatural rage of Alma Wade. The team is then scattered when Alma boards and attacks the helicopter the team is on, causing it to crash. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3 The Point Man of the F.E.A.R. team reappears in ''F.E.A.R. 3, however, he has no contact with any other members of F.E.A.R., with the exception of Jin Sun-Kwon. By this point, he is no longer acting under F.E.A.R. orders, though Jin wants the Point Man to stop the birth of the third child shortly after reunion. While both F.E.A.R. and Delta Force are not seen much in the campaign except for the appearance of Point Man, Jin-Sun Kwon and Michael Becket; F.E.A.R. squads are playable in two multiplayer modes, Contractions and F**king Run!. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, the F.E.A.R. team member Point Man contiunes to fight his way to the extraction point, located in the Auburn Memorial Hospital. He enountered other Delta Force operatives along the way, including Douglas Holiday and Jin Sun-Kwon, though all of them are killed before they can be extracted out of the city of Fairport. Team coordinator Rowdy Betters manages to contact Point Man, however at this point, he is very likely the sole survivor as no other living F.E.A.R. or SFOD-D operatives is found. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate A secondary F.E.A.R. team appears in the non-canon expansion, ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. This team attempts to stop the Nightcrawlers from stealing the DNA of Alma Wade and Paxton Fettel. During the events of the game, LT Steve Chen is killed in action with Scarecrows, and the surviving members of the team, Captain David Raynes and the Sergeant, complete their mission of confiscating Alma's DNA from the Nightcrawler Commander and board an extraction helicopter out of the city. es:Equipo_F.E.A.R Category:Organizations Category:Allies